


Of Terrible Flirting and Over-Protective Fathers

by MagusLibera



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Gen, Oliver Queen Being an Idiot, Pre-Crisis, Protective Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagusLibera/pseuds/MagusLibera
Summary: When Mia decides to take a break from the chaos that is a room filled with the Multiverse's greatest heroes, someone else spots her and decides to stop and say hello. Oliver reacts very poorly.
Relationships: Connor Hawke/Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	Of Terrible Flirting and Over-Protective Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> So the Countdown to Crisis has five days left and tonight will be our final regular episode of Arrow as well as our last mid-season finale. In order to deal with my grief, I wrote this complete rubbish. Enjoy!

Mia is introduced to a lot of people as Lyla breaches in and out of the S.T.A.R. Labs cortex, delivering more and more as she does so. Some of them are people that her father knows, Flash-1, Supergirl-38, and the Legends. Some of them he doesn’t, and he meets them right alongside her. All of them are heroes, or versions of heroes, that she has grown up hearing stories about. She learnt to take all of the stories her mom tells with a pinch of salt, understanding that personal feelings may cloud her retelling, but there are definitely one or two people here who were painted in a less than flattering light. Though, her mother had always portrayed her father as some sort of flawed pseudo-saint, and he has matched that description fairly well in the time that she has known him. Right down to the self-sacrificing, martyr tee.

At one point, there are at least three Supermen stood in close proximity in one room and all of them wear different faces – one of which is Ray Palmer's - and that is when Mia has to take a break. This is _so weird_. She is not used to the sheer amount of spandex in that room, let alone the multiple versions of people and the _superpowers_. She grew up in a tiny village with almost no interaction with people and then she moved to Star City which, until her recent trip to Russia, had been the furthest from home she had ever travelled. Star City may be a crime filled dystopia in the future, but at least none of the criminals shoot lasers from their eyes.

“Hey. What are you doing out here?” a voice sounds. Mia looks up to see a tall, cute guy with a dark beard and a thin moustache covering his face.

“It’s way too weird in there for me. I’m a little more used to corrupt politicians and highly trained government agents than universe destroyers and people who can fly.”

“Yeah, it can get pretty weird sometimes.” He flashes her a charming, dorky smile, “I’m Chester, Chester P. Runk.”

Mia scoffs, “Chester P. Runk. What sort of name is that?”

“It’s the only one I’ve got.” He leans in, “So, where are you from? Earth-13? Earth-19?” She _thinks_ that he is trying to flirt with her.

Never hurts to flirt back, Connor won’t mind anyway. She is still punishing him for the whole lying about who he was thing “Earth-1.”

“Oh! So which superhero are you? Are you with the Legends?”

“No. I’m Blackstar. I’m with the Green Arrow.”

“You’re a fighter? Do you fancy, uh, showing me a few moves?” he says, suggestion in his voice.

“LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!” Comes the infuriated voice of the Arrow.

“Oliver Queen! I mean- Mister Green Arrow, sir, do you… this is your…” A crowd has begun to amass at the door to the cortex.

“My daughter. My _infant_ daughter.” Poor Chester just seems confused. Who wouldn’t be when confronted by a man claiming that a woman in her twenties was his infant daughter?

“Dad! Stop.” Mia interrupts, angry, “You can’t just barge around and ban people from talking to me.”

“He was not _talking_ to you. He was _flirting_ with you.” Really, it is her dad that seems more like a child in this moment. He is a second away from stomping his foot.

“You have no right to stop that, either. I am my own woman. Besides, Chester’s harmless.”

“He is _decades_ older than you.” Oliver growls, body turned towards his daughter but head directing his glare right at the man in question.

“Nothing was ever going to happen and even if it was, you have _no right_ to make decisions for me.” Chester looks a little put out.

“I do as long as you’re in a part of the timeline during which you are my legal and moral responsibility. You have eighteen years to wait until that fact changes.” He says, knowing that he is behaving irrationally but being unable to stop himself. This is his baby girl.

Mia is getting worked up, she opens her mouth to retort but is interrupted, “Look, Sir-”

Oliver cuts him off, “Don’t you sir me.” His body rounds on Chester, chest puffing to make him seem even more intimidatingly massive, “What sort of person goes around flirting with people decades younger than them?”

“I- I didn’t- what?”

Mia takes pity on him, “Look, Chester, I’m his daughter from the future. To him, I was only born a few months ago. It doesn’t excuse his caveman like behaviour,” she spits the last part at her dad, “But it does explain a little of why he’s being so _ridiculous_ right now.”

“I am not being ridiculous!” Oliver insists.

“Yes! You are. Look, I get that you’re all on edge and stuff right now, we all are, but whether you like it or not I am an adult woman and I can make my own decisions and I am not stupid enough to decide to start something up with a guy who’s already older than me twenty years in my past.” Oliver looks somewhat chastened, “It’s my life, Dad. My choice.”

Something clicks in his head, a memory coming to life in his eyes, softening them, “I’m sorry. I can’t help it, I don’t want to see you get hurt. You’ll always be my baby girl, Mia, and I’ll always want to protect you.”

She sighs, heart aching at the thought that he will only ever know her as a baby. In no time at all, he will be gone and she will never get to see him again as a child or as an adult. As annoyingly idiotic as he can be, ever since she realised that he was being so protective not because he thought she was weak, but because it was an unchangeable aspect of his nature, their relationship has improved greatly. She understands on some level – she would never think of William as weak but still feels incredibly protective of him. She lets go of that anger.

As determined as she is to ensure that this timeline will be different, and she will be raised by both of her parents and her brother, she knows that nothing is guaranteed, and holding a grudge will only take away some of that precious little time that they have left together. Even if she does succeed, that will be the case. This version of her only has a few sparing hours left with her father. So she does something that she has never done with him before. She initiates a hug.

He practically melts into it, engulfing her petite figure in his arms and pressing a kiss to the crown of her head with that special kind of love that only he possesses. They hold for a few moments, before Mia realises just how many people are watching this exchange and she abruptly pulls back.

Feeling awkward, she does something that only she could do, “Besides, I would never cheat on Connor like that.” She teases, laughing as she watches her dad freeze at her words.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose Chester because he was genuinely the only member of any team who: A) was single, B) Would flirt with Mia Smoak and C) I could think of. For anyone who doesn't know him, he's a new guy on the Flash this year and it has already been established that he is a terrible flirt.
> 
> As always, no beta so all of this mess is on me and I'm on Twitter [@MagusLibera](https://twitter.com/MagusLibera).


End file.
